Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus having an access point function for operating as a base unit for wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses that support a wireless function are known. The image forming apparatuses that support the wireless communication function can include a plurality of wireless communication systems. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-153452 discusses an apparatus including an infrastructure mode for performing wireless communication using a wireless access point and an ad hoc mode for directly performing wireless communication between apparatuses without using a wireless access point. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-219430 discusses performing wireless communication where wireless communication is distinguished between a connection using a wireless access point and a connection without using a wireless access point.
If an access point function (AP function) for directly performing wireless communication between apparatuses without using a wireless access point is used, the image forming apparatus wirelessly broadcasts a service set identifier (SSID) serving as a wireless identifier. A portable terminal searching for a connectable image forming apparatus connects to a wireless network provided by the AP function of the image forming apparatus through a procedure for searching for an SSID issued by the image forming apparatus and establishing a wireless connection.
When a plurality of connectable portable terminals exist around an image forming apparatus, the plurality of portable terminals can wirelessly connect to the image forming apparatus before a user's portable terminal connects to the image forming apparatus. If the number of portable terminals wirelessly connecting to the image forming apparatus prior to the user's portable terminal is large, the upper limit of number of connections to the image forming apparatus can be met before the user's portable terminal wirelessly connects to the image forming apparatus. When the upper limit is met, the user's portable terminal cannot wirelessly connect to the image forming apparatus.